¡Quiero algo diferente!
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Rin Kagamine es una chica muy alegre e imaginativa la cual se aburre de la monotonía de todos los días hasta que encontró aquello, gracias a ello, la vida de Rin da un giro de 360º ¿Quieres saber más? ¡A qué esperas para entrar!
1. Capítulo 1: Fantasías en la realidad

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños**

* * *

-Ah~-suspiré pesadamente.-Todos los días son iguales ¿Por qué no pueden ser distintos?-Dije mientras caminaba hacia el instituto con pesadez. No es que odiara ir al colegio, pero... ¡Era muy monótono! No digo que hagan un gran cambio, pero al menos añadirle algo diferente cada día no estaría mal ¿No?-Hum.-Mis pensamientos se pararon por completo gracias a que sentí como si alguien me observaba.-Mierda... ¿¡Y si es un pedófilo violador!?-Nada más pasar esa idea por mi mente, salí corriendo más que una chica cuando va a una rebaja de zapatos. En tan solo unos segundos, llegué a la puerta del instituto, jadeando y cansada por la repentina carrera.-Uf, estoy ha salvo.-Musité aliviada intentando recuperar aire y normalizar mi respiración. Miré a mis alrededores para asegurarme de que nadie me hubiera visto, pero, mientras buscaba a alguien con mi mirada, vi como una especie de tienda morada con un montón de estrellitas doradas; también había un cartel que ponía _Madam Haku_.-¡Por fin algo nuevo!-Exclamé ilusionada mirando la carpa maravillada. No fue hasta después que noté que la gente me estaba mirando raro.-Tranquila Rin, anda con naturalidad.-Pensé, pero, no era capaz de moverme normal, es mas, andaba como un robot.-Bien, plan B.-Susurré y, en ese mismo instante, corrí como si no hubiese un mañana hacia mi aula. Minutos después, ya por fin estaba delante del aula, abrí la puerta y, como esperaba, no había nadie a excepción de mí. Entré sin más y cerré la puerta detrás de mí para seguidamente sentarme en mi sitio.-Hum... Aún queda mucho rato para que haya gente en la clase.-Reflexioné. Viendo que no había más opciones, cogí un cuaderno de dibujo y un estuche que se encontraban en mi cartera y empecé a pensar qué es lo que podría hacer mientras abría el cuaderno en una hoja limpia y sacaba las cosas necesarias del estuche.-Tal vez debería dibujar a Miku.-Para los que se lo preguntan, Miku Hatsune es un personaje inventado por mí, es una chica de dieciséis años; estatura media, más o menos un par de centímetros más alta que yo; tez blanca; unos bellos ojos agua marina y un largo cabello recogido en dos coletas del mismo color que los ojos; por otra parte, su vestimenta constaba de un uniforme escolar a lo futurista; la parte superior era una camisa sin mangas de color gris adornado con una corbata agua marina; en los brazos tenía unas mangas con ambos extremos de color agua marina y con un cuadrado de circuito; la parte inferior era una falda corta plisada con una raya del mismo color que la corbata conjunto con un colgante; llevaba unas botas planas con toques agua marina en las suelas y al final de las botas, estas cubrían casi toda la pierna; y por último, las gomas del pelo eran unos cuadrados negros con una línea rosa en medio y tenía unos cascos de tonalidades negras y rojas. Simplemente amaba dibujarla al igual que a Gumi Megpoid e IA, personajes míos también. Dejando eso a parte, empecé ha hacer la cabeza, en la cual se debía empezar haciendo una cruz y así formarías una parte de la cabeza. Unos diez minutos más tarde, tenía un plano completo de solo la cara hasta la cintura.-Me encantaría que Miku, Gumi e IA fueran algo más que mis personajes... Me gustaría que fueran alguien con las que se pudiera interactuar eso sería genial.-Y así fue como perdí contacto alguno con la realidad, dando rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

-¡Señorita Kagamine!-El grito fue tal, que incluso pegué un brinco de la impresión.-Otra vez distraída ¿Verdad-Preguntó disgustado el profesor. Yo asentí con la cabeza con un poco de miedo indicándole que no se equivocaba.-Ah~-suspiró.-Te lo voy a perdonar por esta vez, pero no lo vuelvas ha hacer ¿Vale?-Él me dedico una alegre sonrisa mientras que yo respondí un sí con seguridad.-Bien.-Acto seguido, se fue de mi ubicación mientras hablaba de lo que dimos ayer, concretamente monomios y la suma y resta de estos. La verdad es Kiyoteru-sensei es un gran profesor al igual que cuidador, él y mi padre son íntimos amigos y siempre le pide a Kiyoteru-sensei que me cuide en su ausencia de él y mamá, así que nos vemos a diario, cosa que no me desagrada ya que si tenía alguna duda con la tarea de matemáticas, él me la resolvía sin problema.-¡Atiendan jóvenes!-Exclamó, consiguiendo expectación por parte de los alumnos.-Ahora vamos ha dar el producto de un monomio y la división del monomio, ambas son fáciles, así que no tendrán ningún problema en entenderlo, pero si se llega a dar el caso, no dudéis en preguntar lo que no sabéis al finalizar la explicación.-Explicó el maestro pelicastaño.-Esto va para largo.-Murmuré con una expresión cansada. De todas maneras, solo le di tres vistazos a la lección y ya me la sé.-Ojalá pase rápido el tiempo-Supliqué. Todavía seguía con la tienda de Madam Haku en la cabeza, era como si algo me atrajera hacia allí.-Las clases han terminado por hoy chicos ¡Salgan en orden!-Advirtió el muchacho de orbes marrones.-Espera... ¿Ha dicho que las clases ya han terminado?-Observé mi reloj y este todavía marcaban las nueve menos cuarto de la mañana mientras que el reloj de pared que hay en clase marca las tres y dos minutos de la tarde.-¿Qué está pasando?-Le interrogué al destino sin recibir contestación alguna. Guarde mis cosas en la mochila y salí del instituto, en donde justamente me quedé delante de la puerta. Divisé nuevamente mi reloj y esta vez marcaban las tres y diez de la tarde.-Que raro, juraría que antes eran las nueve menos cuarto.-Manifesté en un susurro con una expresión pensativa.-¿Por qué no lo descubres entrando aquí pequeña niña?-Me cuestionó una voz femenina desconocida la cual dejó un rastro de un polvo extraño que dirigía hacia la carpa.-Me arrepentiré de esto pero...-No terminé la frase con palabras, sino con acciones. Caminé con lentitud hacia aquel misterioso lugar, abrí la cortina y...

**Continuará...**

**Konnichiwa :DDD me vais a matar seguro por no continuar aún con Cinderella Syndrome pero es que ahora no tengo inspiración para esa historia, pero tranquilos que intentaré continuarla lo más rápido posible :3**

**Y por favor les pido que dejen un preciado reviews ;-; ¡Los contesto a todos! La verdad es que me decepcionó solo tener un reviews en mi nuevo fic "ReAct" U.U no soy una gran escritora, soy una simple novata, pero les suplico que me dejen reviews son mi motivación e ilusión de continuar algo. Sin más que decir...**

**Sayonnara minna~**


	2. Capítulo 2: Estás de broma ¿Verdad?

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Y una ráfaga de luz envolvió todo lo que me rodeaba, incluida yo. Me preguntaba porque nadie se había dado cuenta, pero mis dudas fueron resueltas en segundos, después de que terminara esa deslumbrante luz, vi que todo estaba en blanco y negro, excepto yo y la tienda. También noté que ninguna de las personas presentes se podían mover, no lo entiendo ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Entré dentro sin pensarlo más veces y lo primero que vi fue un montón de estanterías con libros, calaveras, muñecos vudú y a saber que más. Más tarde, concentré mi vista en la mujer que estaba sentada delante de una bola de cristal. La chica frente a mí tenía unos bellos ojos rubí, cabello largo y plateado, piel blanca y un cuerpo más que envidiable.

-Toma asiento joven Rin.-Dijo la mujer rompiendo todo el silencio que había tan solo hace unos momentos. De repente, una silla apareció de la nada y la muchacha hizo unas señas para que me sentara, cosa que hice sin rechistar.-Así que... ¿Quieres algo diferente pequeña niña?-Preguntó sin rodeos con una mirada de desinterés. Sus palabras me sorprendieron al instante ¿Cómo sabía eso si no la conocía ni de vista?

-Señora ¿Cómo sabe...?-Apenas me dejó iniciar la frase y me calló con un simple gesto.

-Fácil querida, por si no lo has notado, soy una pitonisa.-Aclaró con orgullo. No hacia falta ser muy listo como para darse cuenta de que esta tía era una pitonisa.-Pero no una cualquiera, sino que también soy una maga, no hay muchas como yo en el mundo, así que siéntete feliz por estar delante de una.-Se podría decir que con cada palabra que decía aumentaba cada vez más y más su ego. Aún no me creía que esto fuera verdad, de seguro esto es un programa de cámara oculta ¡Estoy segura de ello!

-No hace falta que finjas mas, ya pueden salir las cámaras y el resto de chismes que hacen que funcionen los canales de televisión.-La peliplateada se me quedó mirando durante unos segundos con extrañeza mientras que yo seguía estando segura de mi misma.

-Parece que no me crees... Será mejor que lo compruebes tu jovencita.-Mis oídos percibieron una serie de oraciones que parecían mas bien ritos mágicos. No pienso caer en el jueguecito de la tele, no soy tan ingenua como para creer en tal cosa.-Buen viaje pequeña Rin.-Espera... ¿Acaba de decir buen viaje? Miré aterrada al suelo y vi como un túnel de colores pastel se formaba en mis pies, arrastrándome hacia el. Intenté salir de ese agujero, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ese foso sin fondo de colores claros estaba tirando de mí con más fuerza cada vez mientras yo gritaba de miedo y pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Unos segundos después, choqué con algo duro, lo mas seguro es que haya sido el suelo.

-Du-duele-Dije, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas por el repentino golpe.

-¡Chicas ya preparé...!-Nada mas verme, comenzó a gritar como una loca por toda la sala pidiendo ayuda.

-Menudo recibimiento dais a las visitas.-Manifesté molesta, levantándome del suelo adolorida provocando un leve gemido de molestia llamando así la atención de la desconocida.

Analicé a la chica con más detenimiento y abrí mis ojos de par en par al ver que se parecía a Miku, salvo que esta era una versión más pequeña, como si fuera un hada.-¡Mi-Mi-Mi-Miku!-Grité y tartamudeé a la vez espantada arrastrándome en el suelo hasta llegar a la pared. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¡Es exactamente igual a mi personaje!

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué me miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma?-Cuando quise darme cuenta, la tenía justo delante de mí haciendo que pegara un grito desgarrador que se podría oír hasta los confines del universo.

-¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!?-Chilló otra pequeña hada la cual tenía un parecido sorprendente con IA.

-Obsérvalo tu misma.-Me señaló con su mini dedo la chica de coletas agua marina. La otra muchacha comenzó ha escanear cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y luego dirigió la mirada hacia la Hatsune.

-Miku, ¿Podrías explicarme detalladamente los hechos?-Miku asintió y se fueron a otra habitación, quedando en completa soledad. Todo esto era tan confuso... ¿Cómo esas dos hadas podían ser exactamente iguales a mis creaciones? ¿Cómo esa pitonisa podía haberme llevado hasta aquí con recitar unas simples palabras? Pero, sobre todo... ¿Qué era este lugar?

-¡IA, Miku, ya volví de comprar!-Dijo una chica de cabello verde con bolsas en sus manos. Esta, obviamente, tenía los mismos rasgos que Gumi, cosa que ya no me sorprende por el hecho de ya haber visto a dos niñas iguales que las de mis dibujos.-¿Qué relación existe entre ellas y mi arte?-Reflexioné, olvidando por completo lo que me rodeaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Entonces... Si juntamos lo que habías estado haciendo y las conclusiones lógicas... Eso significa que ya ha llegado el día.-Aseguré con serenidad. Vi como la cara de Miku tenía una expresión confundida, lo cual no me extraña, siempre estuvo distraída en clase y luego me hacía el típico cuestionario de todos los días.-Me refiero a que nuestra creadora a venido aquí.-Alegué ya desesperada, se lo he explicado millones de veces y aún no se lo aprende.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuestra creadora?-Interrogó dudosa. Tomé aire y luego lo expulsé poco a poco, no por nada era conocida como una de las personas más pacientes de por aquí.-Según los libros de texto, nosotros nacemos de la imaginación de los humanos, pero no de cualquier humano, sino de unos seres de gran corazón y bondad con la capacidad de expresarse muy abiertamente mediante dibujos o escritura.-Expliqué poco a poco para evitar preguntas innecesarias por parte de Miku.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo una chica de ojos verdes de nombre Gumi

-¿En serio no la has visto?-Le cuestioné a la peliverde incrédula. Ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza y yo llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente.-¿¡Cómo pueden ser tan distraídas!?-Me grité para mi misma. Solté un pequeño suspiro e intente explicar lo que le dije a Miku hace un rato, pero ahora a Gumi.

-Ahora entiendo, así que hay una humana, más concretamente, nuestra creadora.-Sonreí alegre de que al fin alguien lo entendiera a la primera. A pesar de que Gumi es muy distraída, su intelecto es de un nivel excepcional y capta las cosas a la primera.

-Oye chicas... ¿No creéis que deberíamos de volver? Hemos dejado a la muchacha sola en el salón.-Es verdad, creerá que estamos planeando algo en su contra cuando no es nada de eso, o al menos si yo estuviera en su lugar si lo pensaría.

Me encaminé hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba la joven misteriosa, me acerqué al marco de la puerta e hice un esfuerzo en mirar por el rabillo del ojo. En efecto, allí estaba ella. La analicé con más detenimiento y...-¡No puede ser!-Pensé abriendo mis ojos hasta mas no poder. Es tan parecida a... Pero eso no puede ser, antes de fallecer no hizo ningún ritual para que esa magia perdurara. Paré mis cuestiones cuando noté como unos intensos ojos azules me observaban.

-No tengas miedo, no voy ha hacerte daño.-La rubia se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta estar frente a mí.-Las otras dos que están acompañando a IA también pueden mostrarse sin preocupaciones.-Entonces, aparecieron Miku seguida de Gumi las cuales se pusieron delante de la bella rubia.-¿Por qué no vienes IA?

-Mierda.-Murmuré de forma que nadie pudiera oírlo. Salí poco a poco de mi escondite y me puse frente a la creadora de todas nosotras. Para aclarar, Miku, Gumi y yo estábamos volando ya que si no fuera así, no llegaríamos a la altura de la muchacha de orbes color mar.

-Bien, serían tan amables de por favor decirme en donde me encuentro.-Me impresionó el cuidado que tenía con sus palabras al igual que yo, así que le respondí con la misma educación y amabilidad que ella tuvo con nosotras.

-Estás en Killaris, un mundo en donde habitan criaturas creadas por ciertos humanos.-Afirmé con orgullo.

-Estás de broma ¿Verdad?-Contestó incrédula con un aura de duda. Yo negué y ella empezó a mirar hacia todos lados con nerviosismo.


End file.
